Allies
by StopTheBully
Summary: Being kidnapped was not on the top of her to-do list. Neither was dying. But when you're part of the reason revolution has began, it's to be expected. Post-BDM. Terrible summary, just read the story.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Firefly or Serenity.

* * *

The doors shut quietly as she sat on the cold floor by herself. She curled up into a ball and leaned her back against the bright, white wall. Her eyes filled with unshed tears as she hugged her legs tightly. She sat and thought over the events that had happened not twenty four hours earlier. The fear of death, not her own, but of her friends. Watching Kaylee's face as she was brutally pushed to the ground by the soldiers who surrounded the two was unbearable. Kaylee was a lover, not a fighter. She was known for her kindness and bright personality, and being thrown to the ground violently did not sit with anyone kindly. She risked herself, her own life, her own freedom in order for Kaylee to get away. Once she knew her friend was safe, she could breathe.

She had been battered a bit by some of the harsher men when they took her, but it was nothing she couldn't handle. While she looked like a princess, it surely didn't mean she was delicate like one. The bruises and few cuts would fade in due time as she lied down on the freezing floor. The bed across the room lie vacant in the room. She didn't want to lay in the bed of her enemies and even though she wouldn't admit it, she was in quite a bit of pain.

Her eyelids drooped as she became drowsy and her body became even weaker. She was quickly fading into the darkness that she was so afraid of, for when she woke, she wasn't sure where she would be, or who would be joining her.

* * *

Three days had passed and she was still in that room. Guarantee, she had been taken out and questioned and definitely roughed up a bit. She was propped up against the wall, her legs sprawled out in front of her, her body donning her new pure white outfit. Her face was bruised around her right cheekbone along with a split lip that was constantly ripping back open because of her chapped lips. Her once shiny, curly hair was now matted and greasy, it lying pathetically on her shoulders. Though, her horrid appearance couldn't compete with how horrendous she felt inside.

The door opened for the second time that day, she sighed, hoping that whomever it was, wouldn't stay for very long. A folder was thrown in between her legs and landed with a smack. A man appeared in front of her and kneeled down.

"Got some results back for you, nothing as bad as we previously thought, with you barfing all over the place." She didn't answer, she merely stared straight ahead, as if she weren't looking _at_ him, but _through_ him. "I'm gonna leave this here, alright? I'll come back for it in a bit. Look at it, analyze it, I don't care, but please, look at page three. This may have just saved your life, hun. And another thing," he sighed. "You're gonna sart wanting to use that bed." The man stood up after speaking and stretched his back before walking out the door and back into the bright hallway once more.

The young woman looked down at the folder before reaching lightly towards it to grab it. She grimaced as her body rejected the simplest mundane task and began to scream in pain. She pushed forward to grab the manila folder, her brow furrowing in concentration. Once she reached it she fell back on the wall with a huff, her lungs expanding wildly to get the sufficient amount of air. Once she had calmed her breathing and her pain had subsided, she began to open the folder. She skipped over the first two pages and reached for the third. Her eyes frantically ran over the words on the paper, her hands began to shake as she realized what the jumble of words meant. All strung together, all defined and used in the proper order, coming to one conclusion. She cried out, the paper falling to the ground as her hands flew to her mouth. That one word, the one word that could save her life, well, at least for a while.

Positive.

She was pregnant, with a child, with a baby, his baby. She cried out once more, but this time it was out of joy. She reached down and placed her hands on her abdomen and smiled. Her unshed tears were flowing freely from her eyes. She let out a small laugh and smiled contently before she took in her surroundings and realized where she actually was.

She looked around violently before her eyes fell on the door. She got up, ignoring the pain in her body and looked up into the window. Outside she could see all kinds of people moving around and about, each person walking to and fro with some agenda that needed to be done. She brought her attention down to the door. No doorknob. It was automated, from the outside. She turned her body and slid down the door before wrapping her arms around herself and cried even harder. Her tears violently coming down. Her life may have been saved by her baby, but it's life is sure to be damned in this prison.

* * *

So? Tell me what you guys think. Reviews are greatly appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey! So, if you guys don't know, this is a continuing story. I'll update when I can. Your reviews were wonderful to read! Anyways, here's the next chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

Days passed, which turned into weeks until she had been held captive for a month. She missed her friends, her family. She missed her shuttle and she missed the thrill of being on Serenity, but most of all, she missed her freedom. Everyday, men would come in and ask her questions, the same questions, over and over until they finally became far too irritated the same answer, or no answer at all, that they just gave up. They were constantly on edge due to her uncooperative attitude, yet they restrained themselves remembering her pregnancy.

Inara thought back to everything that had happened after Miranda, since the Reavers, since all the pain they had to endure. All of the days seemed to blur together, they were constantly the same, everything repeating day by day. Her breakfast came at the same time every morning, the men would take her to the interrogation room every afternoon, then she would be fed once more. The only thing that changed was her weight and she didn't even want to mention that. A part of her hoped that her friends would find her and save her, yet another part of her had hoped that her friends would be wise enough to stay away. The Alliance wanted them and they weren't above kidnapping to get answers.

* * *

Her door slid open as she quietly climbed out of her bed, expecting the girl who came in every morning was there to drop off her breakfast. However, she was surprised when she saw the man, Chambers, the man in charge of her many interrogations, coming through her door followed by her current physician, Dr. Lennox. Chambers had cropped, gray hair, skin that crinkled at the corners of his eyes, as if his face were stuck in a forever calculating look. He had gray eyes that held no life and constantly moving, never staying still unless he planned on using his icy stare as an intimidation tactic. The man behind him, Dr. Lennox, was quite the opposite of Chambers. Lennox had a calm demeanor where as Chambers was constantly in a furious mood. Lennox had green eyes that were kind and soft. Inara had to say the man was probably in his late forties with his graying brown hair.

"Ms. Serra," Chambers drawled as he stepped in front of her. "I was wondering if you had any answers to my questions that I have asked you before."

"I am afraid not, Mr. Chambers." Inara confessed defiantly.

"Perhaps we should refresh your memory?" Chambers smirked mockingly as Inara pursed her lips and resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "Where were your friends heading before you attacked my men?"

"I attacked your men? _Chui niu_." Inara scoffed, nearly laughing at the accusation. "You pursed me, _you_ attacked me." She smirked and leaned forward slightly. "How do you expect me to answer and understand the question if you seem to have no idea what you're talking about yourself?"

Chambers simply glared at Inara, not enjoying her snaky attitude. He looked down at the technological pad in his hands. He pressed a few buttons on the screen and swiped across it a few times before looking back up at her, smiling.

"What kind of relationship did you and Malcolm Reynolds share?"

"We were business partners. I believe that I have told you this before." Inara was becoming increasingly annoyed with the man.

"Ah, yes, you have, but, this time, let's tell the truth, _dong ma_?" Chambers sneered nastily in Inara's face.

"Am I not?" Inara scoffed.

"No." Chambers grew tense. "How do I know? Simple, you are currently carrying Malcolm Reynolds' child." Inara stepped away from the man and swallowed.

"That is a wild and highly offensive accusation! I am a companion-"

"Who has been out of work and off the radar since the signal went out." Chambers chuckled darkly walking around Inara as if she were his prey. "We know quite a bit, Ms. Serra. You think you can hide and act like we know nothing of your little friends or yourself even, but we know more than you believe." Inara simply stood frozen, unmoving as she made eye contact with Dr. Lennox who simply smiled softly in encouragement. At that moment, her door slid open and two men in lab coats entered, each pushing a gurney with a black case on top.

"Ah," Chambers breathed and pulled his hand up, as if he were hailing them. "Thank you, for coming. Just stand over there until I need you." Inara looked at the cases in confusion before Chambers began to speak once more. "Now, Ms. Serra, did Malcolm Reynolds send out that signal?" Inara stood her ground and raised her head in defiance. Chambers was growing weary and exceptionally annoyed with her attitude. "I'll ask you again," he spoke lowly, his voice deep and threatening. "Did Malcolm Reynolds send out that signal?" Refusing to answer, Inara stepped back and turned around, preparing to ignore their presence.

"Fine," Chambers shrugged carelessly from behind her. "If you won't tell us, perhaps your friends will." Inara turned to see him grin menacingly and motioned for the two men who had entered to open the caskets. Inara gasped at the sight, throwing her hands up to her mouth, and turned her head away, her stomach churning at the faces of her past.

"What have you done?" She cried, her voice muffled.

"Well, our Operative might have helped you put your crews piece of _fei wu _back together, but didn't your people ever wonder what happened to the body of your pilot?" Inara's eyes grew wide as she realized that Reavers hadn't taken his body like she and the others had previously believed. Chambers smirked. "You see, it was quite easy, really. A group of Alliance soldiers that our Operative was commandeering was actually mine. I have a higher rank than he does, so what I say goes. I demanded that they bring your pilot's body back. Make it look like the Reavers had gotten a hold of it or something. It was simple really. I wasn't there and I certainly wasn't going to get my small group killed by your crew and the rest of the Alliance soldiers that were temporarily on your side. We preserved his body, kept it nice and 'healthy' for our use. _Dang ran_, getting his body was harder than your lovely Shepard's. Honestly, you all made it far too easy." Inara stepped away until she was on the other side of the room. Chambers laughed at her reaction before bellowing out. "We're going to cut open their brains, dig into their memories and find out what they know about that log diary that I _know _your precious Captain sent out."

"No! They knew nothing! Leave them to rest in peace!" Inara pleaded, her eyes tearing.

"You refuse to give us answers, this is what we are resorted to now. And even if they knew nothing of the signal, any information on Malcolm Reynolds and anyone else on Serenity is useful. They're all still criminals and eventually they will be brought to justice." He turned towards Dr. Lennox and the two men. "Now, _gou huang tang_, get these bodies to the lab. We've got work to do." Chambers turned back around to smile at Inara one last time. "I'll see you soon, Ms. Serra."

Inara turned her back towards the men and sat down on the white sofa in the middle of her room. She sat and cried for the first time in weeks. She cried for the friends who were still living, she cried for the friends who were deprived of their peaceful rest, she cried for her unborn baby, and she cried for herself. She cried because she was tired of living in this hell, tired of going through this pain, and frankly, just tired of being alone. She was tired of the white walls, the white tables, the white furniture, and her white clothes. She missed the colorful world outside, she missed being able to look out the window of Serenity and see the whole 'verse pass by. She missed the stars.

"Ms. Serra." A calm voice called out to her. She quickly wiped her tears realizing she wasn't alone.

"I'm sorry, Dr. Lennox. I didn't realize you were still here." The doctor walked forward and sat down beside her.

"It's quite alright, Ms. Serra. It's good to cry every now and then." She sat clearing her face of any more tears with her sleeve and then turned to face him. His green eyes piercing through her. "How's the baby?" Inara smiled lightly.

"Good, we're good." She sniffled lightly and Dr. Lennox reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a handkerchief and offered it to her.

"Oh, no. I can't-" Dr. Lennox insisted by placing it into her hand. She nodded, silently thanking him before wiping her nose lightly.

"I'm sorry about your friends, Ms. Serra." He sighed. "They seemed like good men and no good man deserves what is going to happen to them, dead or alive." Inara began to tear up once more. "What were their names?"

"Don't you have a file telling you that bit of information?" Dr. Lennox nodded before speaking.

"Yes, but I'd much rather hear their names from you." He smiled genuinely at her as she pulled the handkerchief from her face and laid it in her lap. She smiled lightly remembering the best memories that involved the two men she missed dearly. She flattened out the piece of cloth in her hands and began to straighten it while she spoke.

"Hoban Washburne." She laughed lightly. "Goodness, no one called him that _lan dan _name. Everyone called him Wash, he insisted. He was one of the funniest men I ever had the pleasure of knowing. He always knew how to lighten the mood when things became too serious." Inara took a breath. "One thing about Wash is, he never shuts up." Inara laughed once more. "Ever. It's always a constant chatter with him. But, when he stops talking, when he's silent, that's when you need to start worrying." Inara looked down at the cloth in her hand and began to pick it.

"He's seemed like a wonderful man." Inara nodded. "And the other?"

"Shepherd Book, now he's a man. He believed in everyone, even me. He never gave up on a person, he never stopped believing. He was an honest man who would tell you what he believed to be right whether you wanted to hear it or not." Inara smiled slightly. "He would read constantly, every day. He read that bible that many people believe is just _fei hua _now, but his faith never swayed." Inara's eyes were heavy with unshed tears as Dr. Lennox put a hand on her shoulder.

"I am truly sorry for your loss, Ms. Serra."

"Wash and Book were two of the best men I had ever met and they were both killed in cold blood." Inara spoke angrily.

"I'll be sure to take good care of them, Ms. Serra, _fang xin. _And another thing, I'm not going to 'cut up their brains' as Chambers so eloquently put it. It's more humane than that, I assure you." Dr. Lennox said to her while standing from his seat. Inara offered him his handkerchief back in which he simply declined and told her to 'keep it.' As Dr. Lennox left her room, he couldn't help but feel a sadness wash over his body. He began his walk back to his room when he was roughly pulled by his arm to the side by Chambers.

"What did you stay behind for?" The hostile man demanded.

"I simply wanted to check on her health for the baby's sake." Lennox replied calmly. Chambers squinted his eyes, his crinkles making their famous appearance.

"Did she tell you anything about her friends, her crew? Dead or alive?" Lennox took a deep and calming breath before jerking his arm away from Chambers' grasp.

"No."

* * *

So, what'd you guys think? Reviews are greatly appreciated. Sorry, if the story seems kinda slow right now, we're just not at the good part just yet. Thanks for reading!

_chui niu- bullcrap_

_dang ran- of course_

_dong ma- understand_

_fang xin- don't worry_

_fei hua- nonsense_

_fei wu- junk_

_gou huang tang- enough of this nonsense_

_lan dan- awful_


End file.
